Que faire d'Ombrage ?
by fumseck666
Summary: -Cette femme est le Diable en personne. -Tu plaisantes ? A côté d'elle, le Diable a encore des tas de trucs à apprendre. Scène manquante d'HP et l'Ordre du Phénix.


**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Ni le fabuleux Harry Potter, ni ses merveilleux amis. Même pas la salle commune, en fait.

**Auteur** : Fumseck666.

**Genre** : Humour/Amitié.

...

**Scène manquante du tome 5 : Harry Potter et l'ordre du phénix.**

* * *

**Que faire d'Ombrage ?**

« Cette femme est le Diable en personne », fulmina Hermione Granger.

« Tu plaisantes ? À côté d'elle, le Diable a encore des tas de trucs à apprendre », pâlit son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley.

« Elle est diabolique. Et perverse », continua-t-elle, sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

Le trio se trouvait dans la salle commune. Harry revenait d'une nouvelle séance de torture, gracieusement dispensée par le professeur Ombrage. Sa main, même trempée dans le bol d'essence de murlap, semblait en feu tellement la douleur était intense. Le gryffondor était absolument certain que la douleur ne s'en irait jamais. Et la cicatrice non plus.

« C'est sûr qu'elle donne une autre dimension à la malfaisance », admit-il, concentré sur sa main douloureuse.

Il avait mal. Il était en colère. Chaque soir, c'était le même refrain. Chaque soir, il revenait, la main ensanglantée. Ses amis l'attendaient, un bol d'essence de murlap à la main. À peine s'asseyait-il que ses amis commençaient à pester sur le professeur Ombrage.

« Et c'est dit par les gosses qui ont eu pour professeur Vous-savez-qui en personne et l'un de ses mangemorts », grogna Ronald.

Harry était prêt à parier que bientôt, le nom de Dolorès Ombrage devient pour les élèves de Poudlard un nom aussi tabou que celui de Voldemort. Barty Croupton Jr pouvait se rhabiller, sur l'échelle de la cruauté et du sadisme, Ombrage le battait à plat de couture.

« Au moins, Barty Croupton Jr et Tu-sais-qui essayaient de faire croire qu'ils étaient humains, normaux. Elle... elle n'essaie même pas de te faire croire qu'elle a un cœur ! Elle possède cet organe, mais elle ne sait pas à quoi il sert », s'indigna la préfète, la respiration haletante.

« C'est scandaleux ! » ironisa Harry.

Hermione ne perçut pas l'ironie. Et tant mieux, il n'était pas d'humeur pour une dispute. Il avait mal à la tête et écouter ses amis tempêter contre Ombrage ne faisait qu'accentuer son mal de tête. Tout ce qu'il voulait était une bonne douche glacée pour apaiser la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Et par-dessus tout, il souhaitait que ses amis le laissent tranquille.

« Espèce de vieux crapaud fripé rose ! » rugit-elle, la rage lui coupant le souffle.

Le jeune Potter sursauta, faisant vaciller son bol d'essence. Il le stabilisa, paniqué. Cette essence de murlap était bien trop miraculeuse pour finir sur le tapis de la salle commune de gryffondor.

« Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas de cœur ? » proposa le jeune Weasley, comme si c'était une possibilité.

« Si seulement ! » soupira-t-il, désireux que cela fût vrai.

Choquée, mais légèrement amusée, Hermione lui gifla le bras. Pourtant, ça lui éviterait de se retrouver encore une fois dans cette situation, se dit-il silencieusement. Il n'avait jamais souhaité cela pour personne. Ni pour les Dursley qui rendaient sa vie misérable depuis quatorze ans, ni pour Pettigrew qui avait vendu ses parents à Voldemort. Mais pour Ombrage, il ressentait une telle haine, un tel dégoût que voir son nom dans la rubrique nécrologique de la gazette du sorcier ne l'émouvrait pas plus que ça. Il détestait penser de cette façon et préféra attribuer son sursaut de pulsion meurtrière à son lien avec Voldemort.

« On croyait que Rogue n'avait pas de cœur, mais soyons franc, je préférais un an de retenues avec lui plutôt qu'une soirée de lignes avec elle », s'exclama son meilleur ami.

« Moi qui ai expérimenté les deux, je peux t'assurer que Rogue est détrôné », marmonna le survivant.

Harry pouvait attribuer à Rogue tous les défauts du monde, injustice, méchanceté gratuite, mauvaise foi, injustice, aucun sens du fair-play... Mais, Rogue avait toujours cherché à le protéger, et n'avait jamais utilisé de moyen aussi sadique pour faire de sa vie un calvaire, peu importe les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

« Il faut faire quelque chose ! » décréta leur amie les faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois.

Harry grimaça. Tout le monde se laissait berner par l'attitude studieuse d'Hermione, mais en dehors de ses amis proches, personne ne se doutait que la Gryffondor était sournoise à en faire pâlir n'importe quel Serpentard qui se respectait. Même si les idées tordues d'Hermione marchaient souvent, elles avaient quand même conduit la jeune née moldue à avoir des poils et une queue. Donc, ce genre de phrase dans la bouche d'Hermione provoquait toujours un petit frisson de terreur chez lui. Chez Ron, également. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il paraissait légèrement vert.

« La tuer ? » conseilla Ron, tremblant.

En voilà une idée alléchante ! Jubila silencieusement le survivant. Il enverrait personnellement la date et l'heure de son décès à la gazette du sorcier et au ministre Fudge.

« Non », répondit immédiatement Hermione.

« Dommage ! » Harry était sûr que son parrain leur aurait filait un coup de main. Ce dernier était encore très remonté par la nouvelle loi qui empêchait son meilleur ami de trouver un travail. Peut-être, que la visite d'un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune serait une belle façon de mourir. Tuer par ces hybrides qu'elle détestait tant.

Il eut un petit sourire.

« La torturer ? » suggéra le rouquin, avec plus de confiance.

Au moins, on serait à égalité, se dit-il amèrement.

« Non, Ron », refusa-t-elle, à nouveau.

Bizarrement, elle paraissait agacée alors qu'Harry trouvait toutes ces idées plus lumineuses les unes que les autres. De toute façon, il pouvait toujours en rêver ce soir.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« La livrer aux détraqueurs ? » sourit Ronald, béat.

« NON RO... », hurla Hermione, exaspérée.

Elle s'interrompit soudainement.

« Quoique », concéda-t-elle, séduite malgré elle.

Harry éclata de rire.

* * *

**Revu et corrigé par** : Eladora.


End file.
